Fingerprints of my Lover
by AnnaOj
Summary: How could she keep waiting if even the one who promised to her broke not only his promise but also her whole being, her heart...NxM...still a happy ending...


A/N:woot...another one-shot, though I really think this one's too long...whaaaaaaa 2nd one-shot...please be nice to meeeee...

WARNING: to much corny and mushy words...so many freaking outs, and non-sense but go read people...

* * *

_have I told you people??_

_...I love time skips..._

* * *

**Fingerprints of my Lover**

_by:Annaoj_

I walked lazily on the sun lit corridor, my pace slower than that of an average turtle. It was a sleepy morning and I'm not really looking forward to the scolding I am to get the moment I would step on the class. Of course! Jin-Jin's the first period and guess...I'm already 30 minutes late but it really didn't matter to me.

I'm not really bragging but I'm "currently" the top 1 in my batch. Umm, I'm emphasizing the word "currently" cause my number one rival --The Hyuuga Natsume, the freaky, perverted, egoistic bastard-- was the current top 2. Oh, that's not only our achievements... Hyuuga's also the top 1 worst student in the whole academy and me...I'm the second worst. I really couldn't understand the reason why we always come in a pair...it's awful.

Why am I even mentioning him here in my thoughts?? It's darn awful... I always hated that bastard. He never stopped annoying the hell out of me, peeking on my under garments, pulling my hair and altering my test papers...He's so weird...odd...totally annoying.

Yet, after those stuffs, I developed this certain kind of feeling...it's weird. Even though I said I hate him, in my head it contradicted it...I couldn't help but still be nice...I'm acting so odd lately.

I ceased in front of my classroom giving a last glance at my watch --8:10...40 minutes late now...I touched the cold steel knob and clutched it tightly.

_**...prepare for the chaos...**_

I blinked my eyes as I heard the "click" made by the turned knob.

"SA --KU --RAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A 700-paged hard-bound mathematics book flew up in the air and my reflex made me duck low on the ground with my head bent slightly forward touching my knees.

The book was followed with an after-shock, 5 text books were flying past mid-air and Jin-Jin's stick flew past me brushing my left cheek.

I stood up and stayed a foot across the fuming mad teacher in front of me. Honestly, I really wonder why he's still not used to it. I believe today's the 173rd day I was late and he was mad like that 173 times out of the 174 days we held classes...if I'm not mistaken, I wasn't late at the first day of school.

I grinned sleepily, "Jin-Jin, chill"

Jinno-sensei was about to retort with a scream once more before he realized that the whole class was now laughing at him.

"Get your butt down your seat Sakura before I change my mind and give you another detention.", he called to me as he regained his composure.

I walked towards the last row and sat beside a raven-haired guy who was almost-sleeping-like. The darn Hyuuga Natsume.

I stared at him for a moment, his head was tilted upward with the latest volume of the Bleach manga...darn, why the hell is he so updated in everything??

"Why do you always enjoy staring at me??" he suddenly said which caught my attention.

"I was not," I snapped " --I was staring at the manga"

"You were staring at me, Ms. Tardy--of--the--year"

I glanced back with a sharp stare on him. He took the manga off his face and then I saw that infamous sly grin again. "I said I wasn't, Sleep head"

"Hey, how could you say I'm a sleepy head...when the hell did you see me sleep??" he called out.

"You were always..." I snapped back once more.

"I rarely did, Bears" he replied and it got me.

"When the hell did you??"

"You're the one who showed me..." he insisted. I realized, he was pointing at my legs which were up on the desk. Kami-sama, why do girls have to wear skirts in school?? it just increases the number of perverted guys in this corrupted world.

"Darn you, Hyuuga!!" I screamed as I tugged and messed his already messy raven hair.

Then he gave me a you're--making--me--look--uncool glare but it didn't give me a scare...I pulled his hair tighter however I think made the wrong choice.

He fell towards me and hell...I hate it...his face was beside my ear and I felt that warm breath of his that made me ironically, shiver.

My heart thumped faster and now I think I'm a fan girl.

My thoughts went off when his husky voice whisper tingled my ear. I heard him muttering "I told you, you're enjoying it"

"I...I...wasn't" I freaked out and pushed him off me. Darn him...and then I saw that grin once more.

* * *

--

* * *

"Ne Mikan-chan, why are you wearing shorts again??" I heard Nonoko as I brushed my hair.

"I agree with her," Anna popped out of nowhere.

"Why should I ?? He keeps on peeping on--"

"you're undies??" they cut me out before I even ended my statement. Both even shoved their grinning faces on me. I blushed.

"KYAA!!" they started giggling, "--you two are so cute" I heard them say.

"As if... will you stop that?? It's disgusting...just even linking me with that pervert"

"Eh, we thought you really are falling for him!!" they squealed in unison.

Bingo. They got me, really, exactly. I would never admit it though.

"I would never like him_...I even wish that he would just leave_" snapped.

"_We'll see about that_, Mikan" Hotaru suddenly appeared before our very eyes.

What did she mean about that?? It bothered me a lot.

* * *

--

* * *

_**...Physical Education, Tennis Matches...**_

"Game and match 7 games to 5, Hyuuga" the umpire called out, the sun streaking down upon the whole class. The fan girls squealed and my fan boys groaned. Yeah, Hyuuga beat me...7 games to 5. My fan boys kept groaning in disgust, I quite agree with them...I stared at the fan girls...damn sluts.

"You got me this time, Hyuuga" I sneered, pronouncing his name in the most loathing way I could.

Darn him. He just gave that infamous smirk and I just felt like it was so different.

5 more games passed as I sat down by a tree alone. Anna and Nonoko were having a doubles match versus Koko and Kitsuneme-kun. I think those four are really made for each other. Hotaru was there acting as the bench coach...she didn't really act like one. Goodness...could anyone tell me when she would get that camera out of her hands?? She's taking those filthy pictures again.

I sighed, resting my back on the tree trunk, then I took the towel beside me and wiped the sweat on my neck. Darn, my sweat glands aren't functioning properly today.

And then, I felt this aura...again...darn...did I possess a telekinetic power that makes me know every time this freak appears.

"What is it, Hyuuga??" I said tilting my head upward as I kept my eyes closed. I knew he was at the opposite side of the tree.

"What would you do if I leave?" He muttered in all of a sudden.

"Now?? right now??" I said in a casual tone. Of course I'd be happy...now go and leave.

"Don't give special meanings, you Bears...I mean what would my rival feel??" Just now, tell me he didn't say that sentence in a very soft and broken tone...it's not so Hyuuga--ish.

Oh, did he mean that one?? Of course he did, silly me. He didn't like me one bit, he always treated me as a rival in everything. Just now, tell me he didn't say that sentence in a very soft and broken tone...it's not so Hyuuga--ish.

"I'd be happy, Sleepy head", I replied though, "--my number of worries would decrease"

"Oh," I heard him exclaim with an amused tone. "--so you don't want ti finish our competition..."

"If you leave, our rivalry ends and I win." I snapped. I heard him lean on the tree trunk and he slowly sat on the ground, the old dry leaves making a crunchy sound.

"When was that rule made?? If I know you just invented that one a second ago" He said in a scowling tone. I swear I just saw Anna hit the ball right on Kitsuneme's face. What was that called again?? Ah, drive A in Prince of Tennis, one of my favorite anime/s. I heard Hyuuga call my name "Sakura!!". I came back from my passive state.

"What??" I scowled..."I made that rule cause I know you won't let me win just that way..." I replied at once.

"I'll make this clear...I'll leave but our competition's not yet over" He said then stood up from his seat. Oh, he'll leave. I I listened nonchalantly.

"Oh, leave?? or afraid of me??"

"Hn..." he did sound amused. "I'll leave because of father's work...I'm needed there"

I remember...he was the son of Tokyo's chief of the investigation team and his skills are really needed in there.

"sure...go," I replied back but it felt like I said that one in a disappointed manner. "--but promise you'll come back at the last term of our senior high...we'll finish our buiness with the exams"

He didn't reply. I'd take that as a yes...He just stood up then walked away.

He'd leave...it's fine that way. I would never muster enough courage anyway...to admit that _**I already fell in love with my rival.**_

* * *

--

* * *

_**A year and a half later...**_

_**...3rd year Senior High preliminary exam results...**_

The students crowded the huge and lengthy bulletin board, peeking out at the lists. They were jumping for joy...every name was in bold black letters, which means they passed except for one at the bottom part of the board where a name written in red and italics was posted:

**Failed:**

_**Sakura Mikan**_

_**only**_

_**...her...**_

Sakura Mikan, the batch's top student failed the preliminary exam.

"WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTTTT??" a green-permed haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs. It's her exercise...many swore that she did swallowed a megaphon when she was five.

"Sakura Mikan failed at the prelims?? NOOOO WAY..." Sumire Shouda screamed once more. Hyuuga Natsume's female bestfriend...that's her.

* * *

--

* * *

"SAKURRRRRRAAAA" I glanced as Sumire Shouda barged inside the classroom. She stared at me...more like a glare. Now what?? I stared blankly at her..."You freak, why the hell did you fail it?? the preliminary exams?? WHYYY??" she started her screaming session.

I eyed her, "I failed it. period.", I replied nonchalantly, peering out at the window. Hell, I never wanted to fail it but then...Hyuuga promised. He promised that he would come back, but then, the prelims already ended and he never came. Who am I kidding?? He didn't reply at that time...but I hoped. I pretended not to know. _Promises did mean to be broken._

"Sakura, get your damn face here...I still have business with you"

I glanced at her, "What??". Now, how many times had I said 'what' anyway?? She tossed her red slim phone on my lap...there was a call. "answer it!!" she freaked out sneering. It seemed to be a demand.

I hit the 'Answer' button then placed the phone beside my right ear.

A husky voice spoke. "Hey, freak..."

I felt my face turn hot. Damn...I think I'm turning into a fan girl...yeah right, I'm already one. _**And I love him**_.

"Hyuuga..."

"I heard you failed the prelims..."

Damn. Of all people to know...why my rival. I regreted failing it. That's right...I failed it intentionally. I left my paper blank and went to sleep during the exams.

"Are you really a freak??...you failed it...why not scream out?? I know you..."

Lie. You don't. If you did, you would have rushed over here on this very second. I could never scream out about the exams...failing was not the reason...it's you. Damn you, ignorant guy.

"Yeah, I'm a freak" I replied. By this moment I wanted to scream why he didn't come back. I hated him. He turned silent over the phone, perhaps astounded my frank and serious retort.

"I can't come back so pass it for me...smart arse"

"Wait!! you said--"

"I know, but I can't comeback...you win our competition"

How lame but I couldn't react. I could not accept such victory...it's my loss."

"Fine..." I muttered then flipped the phone close. _Let's forget each other, Hyuuga Natsume._

* * *

--

* * *

And so I passed the exams in a bliss. A very simple test, straight A's.

Years passed and passed. I thought he would give even just a call, even just to say hi. Why am I so affected still?? I already forgot about my hopless dreams of being with Hyuuga.

I'm already a graduate in college and I am to leave for Europe a week from now...I graduated major in finance.

I guess we would never really meet...Hyuuga. He would never come back. I already knew that, and I kept telling that to myself but no, I could not forget him.

_Now I regret not telling him._

* * *

--

* * *

I sighed...3 more days. It was raining hard outside. How could I feel happy about leaving if even the weather was feeling so gloomy??

I closed the television then snuggled myself at the corner of the black couch. I was watching 'Message in a Bottle' a while ago and I was getting so sentimental. My emotions for Hyuuga were pouring out so hard. Damn, I couldn't forget him.

I don't know what got into my mind and before I consciously knew it, I was already outside by the rails near the sea side, holding a bottle which contained my darn corny letter for Hyuuga. Seriously, I think I need to go to mental right now...as if this bottle could reach Hyuuga there in Tokyo...Hello...this is Osaka, my goodness.

The rain pourd harder and harder, the umbrella won't hold any longer now...

I threw the bottle but sad to say it just fell down at the rocks. Darn. I couldn't leave it there.

I crossed the cold steel grills then proceeded walking down to the very rocky ground.The place was so dark and I was walking blindly, I even tripped about three times...goodness, I think blood was already flowing freely out of my knees. My goodness, before my sweat glands were problematic and now my platelets were also acting weird.

I stretched my arms broadly, touching every surface that my arms could reach. Heck, I couldn't even see where my hands were touching. And then, there!...my dearest bottle which contained my letter for Hyuuga. It was kind of far that I needed to stretch my body fully. Gladly, I got a hold of it even though my hands were sore...they were bleeding like hell...

The rain poured harder than before and the wind was already sweeping away dust and dirt towards my eyes...it hurts and my eyes were itchy.

I grew quite agitated, the weather's acting so badly and I decided that I should go home now. I held the bottom of the bottle with my hand then threw it as hard as I could while screaming: "Hyuuga, come back or I will die!".

I'm glad it was raining so hard so surely no one heard that one. After then, I left

--

Minutes later, a sound of cracking bottle was heard by the shore and a fainting voice faded along with the strong winds of the night.

* * *

--

* * *

I woke up the next morning because of loud police sirens. I immediately peeped out at the window...such a fuss in a very cold weather...I saw a clear view of the happening. Three police cars were parked by the shore and a crowd of people were buzzing non-stop. I pulled my coat then placed a pink stripped with white scarf around my neck. Really cold...

I scampered towards the fuss. There was a man. A dead man, I heard.

I tapped the nearest shoulder I could reach then asked: "What's happening??" Confirmed. There was a dead man...a man that was hit on his head by **a bottle**, right there at the sea side.

I knew I grew pale blue, my stomach was churning and my head was like spinning endlessly. "No way..." I said in a cursing and mumbling voice.

I made my way towards the crime scene. There was a young man...a young man's dead body, scattered pieces of a broken bottle and there...there beside the corpse was my bottle with bloodstains.

I couldn't possibly have hit his head. I couldn't see the corpse's face but then...I'm not interested. I think I'm gonna faint. I couldn't have possibly killed that young man...Kami! why on earth when I was about to leave for Europe??

I swear I was passing out when I heard a freaky, squeaky, squealing voice...

**...Sumire 'Permy' Shouda...**

"Shouda..." I mumbled.

"Sakuraaaaa...I said: why are you passing out??"

I swear my body wanted to lay down the ground and never wake up anymore. Permy...could I tell her?? Should I?? Should I??

* * *

--

* * *

"You what??" she screamed for the 3rd bloody time, "could you repeat that one?? You killed that man that those freaks are feasting??"

"Yessss...maybe...errrrr No??" I wish I didn't tell her. Now I think I just announced it with a megaphone...it's Sumire so I really did said that to a megaphone.

Shoot me.

"Sakura, tell me seriously..." she stared at me, cool, her orbs were piercing through me. "did you really killed that guy??"

"Umm...eh...I don't know..." hahaha I'm a freak, seriously I didn't know.

Hehehe, she's getting greener...Permz, goodness she's pissed

"Sakura, you're not sure right??"

I nodded. True. "But my bottle was there beside the corpse"

"Mind telling me why??" she impatiently tapped her feet on the floor...jeez my carpet's getting dusty.

"Umm, I was watching Message in a bottle, then befo--"

"Shorter..." she muttered. "I went to the shore to do the same at the movies and then I threw the bottle..."

"with your letter for Nat, right??" she added. I gulped, she got me. "Yeah..." I replied with an innocent--like chuckle.

"Sakura, I assure you...it would be fine...you're not guilty right?? and you're truly innocent...I'll call someone to assist you if anything happens..."

"Like what?? The police taking me?? NOOOOOOOO...I'm going to Europe two days from now...my future, my future...my oh, so beautiful future...don't let it shatter into pieces Permzzzzz, please go get the best lawyer to defend me..."

"Sa-Ku-Ra Mi-Kan stop being hysterical, no, your Oh, so beautiful future will be fine, and no, I'm not getting a lawyer, I'm gonna call a good police chief...a detective and investigator...don't be so negative...just prepare for your flight, I assure you now...you'll be safe"

That's so great. It really relieved me. "I'm off now, get a rest...you look like you've got cold" she said.

She walked towards the door and gave a last glance to me. "Permy," I called. "Sorry, I couldn't attend your wedding with Koko..." I grinned.

"That's fine...but make sure you'll invite me in your wedding, idio--ta" then she winked at me and closed my door.

Did that wink have a meaning?? my wedding?? hahaha as if, my mind's too mixed up for a love life.

* * *

--

* * *

Banzai!! Banzai!!, one more day...and I'm off to EUROPEEEEEEE

I jumped on my couch...I'm growing backwards...weird. I'm getting childish--er each day that I lived alone.

hehe, I'm ready to leave tomorrow...all things packed and the place was already clean, almost like sparkling new...jeez my heart kept thumping every time I thought of the murder yesterday. Permzzz..., did she really call for a chief of police...weird, she never had such connections that high before. I remember one time, she called for a tutor from England because she was too exaggerate when I failed the prelims...hehe she really didn't show but she deeply cared so much for us, her deary friends.

KYAAAAA The freaky phone rang. It gave me a scare...

"Permy??"

"Mikan-chan...umm, the chief investigated it thoroughly and..."

"And??"

"most of the evidences pointed to you...the bottle with blood, it had your blood sample and also your fingerprints..."

I swear my jaw dropped like hell. What the hell?? Am I going to jail now?? I hang the phone...I'm too much astonished, and devastated. SHOCKING...shoot me before I become the town's subject of filthy gossips...,MY GOODNESSSSSS

Tears started streaming down my cheeks...hehe stupid me, I didn't mean to kill that man...I'm gonna suffer in jail...no way: tattoos, cancer sticks, addicts, rapists, yuri people and yaoi people, killers and PERVERTS.

C'mon shoot me, anyone.

I drifted to sleep later that day after loads and loads of stupid crying. I swear, I'm gonna be careful next time and **never never never do anything at home if you have seen such at television.**

But I'm gonna pay years in jail. I wish I have a separate cell, a TV, a computer, an Airco--

STUPID ME ME ME ME why am I planning my jailing years, I'm gonna fight, fight, fight GO...

* * *

--

* * *

No way, why weren't the police capturing me?? AHHHH why am I looking forward to it...

say goodbye to my books...

say good bye to filthy Edward Cullen and stupid Bella

say good bye to my dear Jacob

say good bye to my fav. writer, Abe...kyaaaaa

bye bye my friends

bye bye Permzzzz, I'm never gonna get wed.

bye bye Koko, Anna, Kitsune--me, Noko-chan, Ms. Crab Roe bestfriend and...

Sayonara, Natsume Hyuuga...see you in jail...if ever he'd gonna be the police assigned in there...no, never, he's in Tokyo...

I cried every drop of tear I could and then I prepared for the coming of police...

The bloody phone rang again.

"Shouda??" I trembled.

"Sakura?? why the heck are you crying??" she screamed on the phone, "goodness, you're innocent...I just told you that the evidences found were pointing you, I didn't say you killed him...IDIO-TAAAAAA"

"Eh??" I think my heart skipped one moment "I'm innocent??"

"Of course, you idiot, that bloody corpse committed suicide...didn't you read the paper this morning??"

"Oh, no." STUPID STUPID STUPID mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee

"Hurry and pick your stuff, don't tell me you forgot your flight tonight..."

"Eh, NO WAYYYYYY"

"Hurry up or I'm gonna shoot you..."

"HAIIII"

* * *

--

* * *

The taxi sped up 50, 65, 70, 80...swear, I think I'm walking like a turtle. "Hurry up please, I'm gonna late for my FFFFLLLLLIIIGGGG--"

The taxi gave a sudden brake. I think I heard a loud "thud". I swear I'm gonna kill this driver if my Prada would be damaged one bit.

"HURRRRRYYY UUUUPPPP, pleaseeeeeee"

"sorry ma'm, but the police are blocking the way..."

My heart skipped. Police. I thought I'm free.

I stepped down the taxi together with my luggage. Could anyone really shoot me now?? The taxi sped away immediately, cowardly chicken.

The head lights focused on me. Kyaaa this is a very humiliating scene for me.

"SAKURA MIKAN, give up right now...don't you dare move one step" a voice spoke out from the megaphone. "Were already surrounding you...don't you dare struggle away from **me** anymore"

"ME??" I screamed, I promise I heard it was 'me'

The masked guy gave a step forward

"For throwing and littering bottle on the shore of Osaka, 10 years" WHAT, 10 years?? this guy's kidding me.

Another step

"For writing a corny, stupid idiotic and emo-ish letter for your crush, 50 years" NANI?? this guy's impossible...

Another step, nearer

The wind blew hard, I think I'm wearing a skirt today and the police were all staring at me.

And a step, nearer

"For leaving for Europe tonight and not waiting for **my **return, a fine of 600, 000 yen and 20 years" somebody give me a gun, this freak was obviously kidding me.

And another, closer to me now

"**For not wearing polka-dotted panties anymore**, a fine of 1, 500, 000 yen and 25 years" WHAT?? I heard people chuckling, this guy was obviously playing tricks on me.

He stepped once more. This figure.

"And for not telling me years ago that you already fell inlove with your perverted, egoistic, conceited and self centered rival, you are given a fine of spending eternity with me..."

My face grew hot. The guy removed the mask on his face and then...

_**...Hyuuga Natsume...**_

I stared at him, he's back..truly back...Hyuuga...tears streamed down my cheeks once more and his icy finger tips touched my burning cheeks. "For you..." I replied, "I'd gladly oblige...Hyuuga..."

I tipped the ball of my feet towards the taller figure in front of me and then I pressed my lips on his lightly at first not caring who was staring at us. I didn't care, as long as I could be together with him like this...

**...together, forever...**

* * *

--

* * *

Now I understand, why Permzz said that...a wedding of mine, she said she'd call a chief of police and someone who would defend me...someone who would keep me safe...

someone who found my letter and found **my fingerprints**

He's here, right here and I'd rather tie myself around him rather than keeping myself shut and silent again so he wouldn't go away and leave me suffering...

_...I do love you, and I'd gladly spend eternity with you..._

* * *

_**...ooO0 End 0Ooo...**  
_

* * *

How was it people?? please leave a review...whaaaaa I'm so busy...well I'll be gone perhaps for months but I'll make sure I'd update a chapter of my fics at least once a month...wish me luck people...2 weeks more before the 2nd quarter examination...freaky..I gotta maintain my ranking in school!!

-Oj Oj Oj


End file.
